Even If?
by Ivy.Lunar.Reid
Summary: Oliver wants Percy to go flying with him but Percy was being his hard headed self. So Oliver needs to convince him to go flying with him. (B-day present to HedwigBlack!)


Title: Even if?

Summary: Oliver wants Percy to go flying with him but Percy was being his hard headed self. So Oliver needs to convince him to go flying with him. (B-day present to **HedwigBlack**!)

Warnings: Lime. First time doing a lime.

Disclaimer: I do not own HP but I wish I did.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The library was a haven to studious students. The more studious a student was, the longer they stay and the safer they feel. The less studious a student was, the less time they feel incline to enter and stay there. For Percy Weasley, it was his one safe haven in Hogwarts with his siblings running around, most likely causing trouble for the staff. It was also one place he thought he would be safe from his so called best friend.

"Let's go."

Percy sighed softly. Usually the library was quiet, almost eerily so at times. However, only when the librarian was around, otherwise, the library was open for conversation. Madame Pince just had to catch dragon pox during the end of the school year when the weather was perfect for crazy people who loved to fly to drag their acrophobic friend into the sky.

"I said no, Oliver, how many times do I have to tell you before it finally gets through your thick skull! No!" He turned away from one of the few people at Hogwarts he considered a friend. Percy knew he wasn't sociable and a part of him will always be grateful Oliver became his friend, but at the moment, that part of him was pushed behind his fear and his annoyance.

The taller boy shrugged his shoulders. "If a blugger to the head didn't kill me, do you really think you saying no will stop me?" He smirked. The bugger had the nerve to smirk at him! Percy remained rooted to his seat.

"There is no way you could convince me to ride that broom." Oliver's smirk remained on his face as he took a seat right next to the redhead. He pulled the chair as close as possible to the other boy. Leaning into Percy's personal space, Oliver whispered into his ear.

"Even if I beg?" The warm puff of air sent a shiver down Percy's back as he turned away from the boy. He picked up the book he was reading, hoping to discourage the other boy from continuing to persuade him.

"You're begging now." Oliver chuckled as one hand moved up and down Percy's side. He felt the shiver roll down his back. Only a little more, just a little more before he cave into his desires.

"Even if I pout?" His lips barely brushed Percy's neck but he knew Percy felt it when he turned further away from him.

"It never worked on me before, do you really think it'll work on me now?" That was a lie and both boys knew it. Percy never could resist Oliver when he pouts, just as Oliver could never resist him when he pouts.

"Even if I get on my knees?" The words brought images into Percy's mind, images of things his mother would scream if she knew he had such a dirty mind.

"You have too much pride to do that." It never stopped Oliver before. His pride was majority in his Quidditch. He would never get on his knees in the game, but for Percy, well, his pride didn't mind too much.

"Even if I do that thing you love?" Oliver moaned quietly as the memory of what he spoke of popped into his mine. He remembered the feel of soft skin under his hands, of moans in his ears, of the writhing being beneath him, and he remembered the power he held over him.

"….What thing?" Percy murmured out as the hand on his side turned his chair to face Oliver. His eyes stayed on the book in his hands even if his eyes didn't take in any of the words on the pages. The book was snatched from his hands and placed on the table. With nothing to keep his mind from wandering into territory he didn't want to return to, his eyes took in the tone body of the other boy. Lean, tall, with wiry muscles underneath tanned skin. Percy groaned as the image flashed through his mind. Oliver smirked, he was close.

Oliver leaned in close, his breath intermixing with Percy's. "You know what I'm talking about. The thing I do that makes you scream." His lips brushed against his before Percy pulled himself back. He looked around, slightly thankful no one was around his are. No one wanted to learn more about the goblin history after the boring lecture after lecture by Professor Binns. He glared at Oliver. He only licked his lips in return.

"We are not talking about that here." Percy didn't want to talk about their private business where anyone could overhear, especially his brothers.

"Then let's talk about it in the air." Oliver was determined to bring Percy into the air at least once. He knew Percy didn't like to fly. He said he was acrophobic but Oliver knew better, he knew within Percy there was a want to be in the air, just like all the Weasley family. He was from a family who loved to fly, from the youngest daughter, who Oliver caught flying around after hours, to the mother and father, both who were on the Quidditch team in their days. Percy might not know it yet, but within his lean body, was a flyer and Oliver will bring him out.

"No Oliver." He didn't like to be told no, he was just as stubborn as Percy. So with determined eyes, Oliver looked around quickly before he dropped to his knees between Percy's legs. Blue eyes widened when Quidditch calloused hands rubbed their way up soft thighs and to the top of his pants. His breath came out in gasps, as one thumb rubbed gently over his growing tent.

"I know you like it when I do that. I know you love it when I make you scream my name." His words, husky and dark, sent shivers down Percy's body. He only heard that voice in the dark of the night. To hear it in light of day and to see the face accompanying said voice, Percy whimpered as his body played to Oliver's ministration.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Even if his body screamed the truth of his feelings, of his desire, he was too proud to admit it. Oliver loved how Percy played his denial game. It made him want more.

"You're sure, Percy?" One last warning. Percy nodded his head. Oliver smirked darkly as all holds on his desire was off. With skilled hands, Percy's pants were unbuttoned and pulled down enough for his hands to reach his stiff arousal.

"Oliver!" His voice was quiet yet it still stirred the dark desire within his body. A swift twist of his wrist sent Percy gasping from the pleasure.

As much as he loved watching Percy squirm in pleasure, Oliver still had a goal in mind. "Say you'll go with me."

"No!" Percy tried to pull away from Oliver, but a series of pull and twist sent him moaning loudly. He wished no one heard it, but he forgot what he was thinking when Oliver started speaking once more.

"You leave me no choice then." Then all Percy felt was slick, moist, and hot heat. He nearly screamed from the sudden change when his hands covered his mouth. As the mouth on his arousal sucked and licked, groans and moans slipped from his covered mouth.

The heat left his cock and he whined for it back. "Say it." Oliver loved watching Percy break before him. The longer he held out, the more Oliver played his body.

Percy's mind retained a sliver of his stubborn self. "No…!" Just as the word slipped out, the heat was back, fast, harder than before. Hands played with his balls, with his body. Percy was lost in all the pleasure within his body. The coil of pleasure tightened to the point he could feel the end coming when the heat left, a hand tightened at his base, and left him begging for more.

"Say it." Oliver loved the power he held over Percy. He loved watching the impeccable Head Boy break down after being denied of his orgasm.

"Let me cum! Oliver, let me cum!" He begged the Captain, begged for the feeling to return.

"Only if you say it." The hand on his cock loosened and did a twist pull on him. Percy moaned as the receding pleasure returned, waiting for the last little bit to push him over.

"Yes!" The heat returned, the suction returned with force. Percy held onto Oliver as his sight turned white from the orgasm he experienced. For all his moans and groans, his final moment was silent from the overwhelming pleasure Olive gave him. With leisure swipes of his tongue, Oliver cleaned up his boyfriend. He put his cock back into his pants and patted him softly.

"I'll see you tomorrow in the Quidditch pitch then."

It was best he left right after. The sight of a Percy with his hair in disarray, his eyes glazed over, and his body relaxed and loose, it made him want more. He licked his lips. He could still taste him there. He can't wait for tonight. Maybe he could convince Percy for a midnight fly as well.

-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: First thing first, Happy Birthday to **HedwigBlack! **I wish you a happy birthday, well tidings, and a brighter future. Let me just say, I had trouble thinking up just what to write for you and finally I got this. It was a spur of the moment idea and it grew into this. So I hope you enjoy it!

Second thing, this did not go the way I thought it would at first. First they were supposed to be in a corridor, then it turned into the library. I was surprised it turned into a lime. I wasn't expecting it to happen like that. First time doing a lime, so please, tell me what you think.


End file.
